


Harry Potter- Into the Gray

by Fuseijitsu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Harry-centric, M/M, Multi, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuseijitsu/pseuds/Fuseijitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry allowed himself to be killed by Voldemort in the Forest, he met someone else in his mindscape. A powerful user of the Force who has grown tired of watching the Sith and the Jedi destroy on another, and thus unbalance the Force. So he makes a deal with Harry. He would help Harry return, in exchange Harry takes all his knowledge of the Force and some Technical knowledge, and travels to the galaxy in order to form a new Order. one that, perhaps, could save the chosen one from making a terrible mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

Harry stood there in the middle of the perfectly white Kings Cross station looking blankly at where Dumbledore had disappeared.   
'Sure,' he thought, 'just get on a train, except I don’t see any!' He fumed. For what felt like hours he walked around looking for train of some sort, but found none. What he did find was somewhat surprising. It was another person. At first he thought that it might have been a Death Eater since they wore a long black cloak with a hood and wore a mask. But after a moment to realize he was still in his head, and that the mask they were wearing was different from those worn by the Death Eaters, he calmed down.   
“Um, Hello?” he called. The person just looked at him, and though Harry couldn’t see his face, he got the sense that they were somewhat exasperated by him.   
“You, Are late.”   
“I’m Sorry?” Harry said somewhat confused.  
“Oh, that’s alright, I knew you would be.”  
“Um…”  
“Oh, of course how rude of me. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Su’lan Kallig, though most knew me as Darth Imperius.”  
“Ooookay then, could you possibly tell me how to get out of here?”  
“Well that would depend. Do you want to go forward, or back?”  
“Back.” Harry said honestly, he wanted to make sure his friends were alright.  
“Well then, you’re in the right place.” The figure said with a smile in his voice. “You can go back, but to do so, doesn’t come free.”  
“Are you….Death?” Harry asked earning a loud boisterous laugh from Imperius.  
“By the force, no! But I am one of those who had some dominion over death during my life, and because of that I understand the necessity of it. One thing must end for another to begin. Though there are sometimes…loopholes.”  
“Loopholes?”  
“If you truly wish to return, I will help you to do so. In exchange, you must do what I was unable to in my life.”  
“What’s that…?”  
“Find a balance in the Force.” He said earning a confused look from Harry so he continued.  
“Where I lived, many thousands of years ago, there were two groups of people, which still exist in some capacity today, who could use the living energy of the universe. This energy is known simply as ‘The Force’. These two groups had different theories on how the Force should be used. The Jedi, formally the Je’daii, believe that Emotions allow the darker side of the force to corrupt you. Therefore, they remove any form of emotional attachment. And instead put all their energy into molding themselves into ‘the will of the Force’. Essentially they are little more than puppets to the light side. Then you have the Sith, who believe that you’re emotions are a source of power within the force and should be the focus point of one’s training. The problem with this is that they are all too often corrupted by their Anger, or fear. Which lends credence to the Jedi’s Beliefs.”  
“So…the Jedi are right?”  
“No, neither is right, and neither is entirely wrong. Emotions cannot be suppressed in the way the Jedi attempt. It will simply lead to making a ticking time bomb of sorts. Over the years many of their worst foes started in their own Order but defected because of this reason. Emotions are important, but so is you’re sense of self, you need both sides to master the Force. But those who master the Jedi or Sith arts are far too arrogant to admit to being wrong. This is what led to a war that in many ways, has never ended since this dispute began hundreds of thousands of years ago. I did what I could during my life. Despite being Sith I worked with Jedi, on numerous occasions, and I sought mercy where many of my kind would have brought death. But in the end, I was not enough… not even with Theron…”  
“Who?”  
“Never mind, the only other thing you need to know is that by returning you will take with you a good portion of my knowledge, to use in order to find your way to my Galaxy, and of course, to complete my work. This knowledge will change you, however slight, you will not be as you were.”  
“I don’t think I could be as I was regardless. Too much has happened, too much death and pain…”  
“This I can understand, but I do need your answer.”  
Harry thought about it for a moment before coming to a decision.   
“Before I decide, Might I ask a favor?”  
“What is it?” The ancient Sith asked curious.  
“Take off you’re mask, I want to see your face when you tell me you’re telling the truth.”  
Imperius chuckled. “Wise boy.” He said absently as he reached up and undid the clasp releasing g his mask.  
With his mask now removed Harry could see he was quite handsome. His hair was dark brown and wavy. In a strange way it complimented his aristocratic features. His expression though was what surprised Harry. With the way he was dressed, Harry thought for sure he would have had a sneer on his face but instead, his expression was gentle, and full of understanding. His eye’s, which were violet in color, held within them an ancient knowledge that gave him the aura of someone who was just tired. It was as though he had been around so long that he was just tired of seeing thing play out the way they did. It made him wonder why anyone would want to become immortal.  
“I swear to you Harry Potter, that every word I have told you is the truth.”   
Harry nodded. “Then I accept the terms.” He said holding out a hand. That Imperius then took.  
\-----TIMESKIP-----  
Harry let out a sigh as he wiped the sweat from his brow. A whole year had passed since his defeat of Voldemort. Allot had happened in that time. He had broken it off with Ginny shortly after the battle. He just didn’t have it in him to continue a relationship with her when he knew he was going to be leaving the planet. Most likely never to return. Ron and Hermione had gotten engaged and were planning the wedding for next spring. Harry wished he was going to be there, but the ship he was building was almost done.   
The ship itself was based off the design of a Sith war ship called a ‘Meditation sphere’. He choose this particular design from the many he now had knowledge of because of it’s method of control. Not to say Harry hadn’t taken a few creative liberties with it since starting its construction. Whereas once the design would have seemed sinister in nature, now it seemed sleeker less evil looking. It still came equipped with a solar sail, to power it while in space. Since no amount of fuel would last him long enough to make it to his destination. On top of that, the ship was controlled through a form of meditation. One which he had been practicing every night over the last year in place of sleep.   
He had been wary at first, when he realized he would need to essentially ‘invent’ ¾ of the technology needed for the thing to operate properly, but had taken it in stride. And during his time of developing the tech, he had inadvertently stumbled on a method of creating magically powered technology. Though much of what he had developed was still behind the muggle world by a decent margin, it was not the utter void that had existed for so long. He was confident that Hermione would be able to further the research into it once he was gone.  
He knew that they would be upset. After all, he had barley spoken to anyone over the course of this past year. He did this deliberately, in order to avoid the temptation to remain on the planted for any longer. This situation, from his perspective at least, was like a bandage. Better to do it quick without looking than to draw it out. That would only serve to make it hurt more when he finally left. Not to say he wasn’t leaving them with nothing. All of his friends were receiving a letter, along with a rather large sum of money. Teddy, his beloved Godson, was going to go to Fred and George. He knew he could trust them with him. Besides, he was the son of a Marauder, someone had to teach him the joys and wonders of pranking.  
Harry was also Naming Teddy his Heir. So when he was old enough, Teddy could claim the Potter Lordship. He had also commissioned a Portrait with additional frames for it to wander between many different places. Teddy would not have to grow up not knowing his Godfather. Allot of his ‘Estate’ as the goblins called, was being divided up amongst the different people he as close to. A whole list of properties and monies to go to Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Fred, George, Molly, Arthur, Mcgonagall, Hagrid, Ginny, Andromeda, and Teddy. So he knew they would be upset, but he had a reason for doing things this way. And in two days’ time, it would hopefully be that much easier to leave.  
Prolog END  
TBC


	2. First Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had originally intended this to be longer, but decided it was better to leave a bit of an overlap into the next Chapter. so enjoy!

Anakin Skywalker was sitting in a cave on the Planet Ilum quietly cursing his Master and the Jedi Council for knowing him too well. Ahsoka had left the Order, not that he could blame her. Truth was, he was half tempted to leave it himself after what they had done to her. What happened to fairness? What happened to giving her a fair trial? None of it had mattered. In the end, all they had done was put her on the stand and read out a sentence they had already decided on. Ahsoka had, had to run and try to prove her own innocence. It was a sad thing that it was only by the actions of Ventress that she was saved. Then to make the situation worse, when she had turned down their offer to return to the Order, they had decided that it would be a good time to send ‘him’ to guard the cave of Ilum. It was a waste of time that was really only meant as a forced time away in order to cool his head. No one came to Ilum, except for some Jedi who would bring Younglings here to get their first Kyber crystal. But even then, if someone was going to attack a place, it certainly wouldn’t be here. This was a mission normally only given to elder Jedi, who were getting close to retirement age, or apparently Anakin.  
“Damn it Snips…” He said out loud looking over some of his equipment absently.  
He noticed the planetary scanner was flashing, meaning someone was entering the planet’s atmosphere. Except no one was scheduled to arrive there for at least another two weeks, when Anakin’s replacement was due to show. Taking up his lightsaber and tossing the white robe that was given to him so as to blend in better, He made his way outside his temporary home and out into the snow to look for the craft. Luckily they landed not far from the Caves where the Kyber Crystals where, so he didn’t need to go far. The ship was strange to him, he had never seen a vessel quite like it, and he had piloted allot of ships. It was sleek, clearly built with speed in mind. The Cockpit, if you could even call it that, looked like nothing more than a glass dome with some kind of cushion in the center.   
Despite all this, it was the man that stepped out of the ship who caught his attention. He looked like he was a little shorter than Anakin himself, with long black hair and fair skin. Even from the distance between them, Anakin could tell he had an athletic sort of build. Though the way he was moving gave the impression that he had not moved from the same position for quite some time. Like he was stiff, the stranger shook out his legs and went through a series of stretches to loosen himself up. Deciding to get a closer look, Anakin pulled the Robe a little tighter and carefully made his way forward.  
By the time he made it to a ridge that would still provide him cover while he got a closer look at the stranger, he had already finished his stretches and was going through a compartment hidden on the side of his ship.  
“Nice place here. Would have been nice to know that it was a fucking Ice cube. Or that it was going to take almost a decade to get here! But noooo, Merlin forbid, that crucial information be given to the one who would actually need it.” He was saying as he pulled out bag after bag.  
Anakin found himself curious about how so much could fit into such a seemingly small space. But soon enough he was surprised when he stranger stopped just putting them on the snow covered ground. Some of the things he was pulling out he started setting aside like he was putting them on a table, except there wasn’t one. They just floated there like it was totally normal.  
‘Is this the Force? How is he maintaining it so effortlessly?’ Anakin thought as he watched.  
He tried feeling out through the Force but what he found was strange. Although it was clear that he was using the Force, it seemed as though it was only a minimum change. The fluctuations he could feel were tiny, such as when a Youngling would instinctually use the Force to augment their abilities. It as small almost unnoticeable unless you were looking for it. Finally after a few minutes, the stranger apparently found what he was looking for because he pulled out a single bundle and made a gesture which sent the floating parcels back into the space while the others were sent a short distance away and started to unpack themselves. Anakin was once again surprised because there was scarcely a ripple in the Force to the blatant display of power.   
Choosing to ignore the unpacking bags for the moment Anakin followed the stranger into the nearby mouth of the cave. However by the time he made it inside the stranger as nowhere to be seen. Anakin was just about to search the Force for him when he felt something tapping him on the shoulder. Jumping away and turning around with his Lightsaber now at the ready. Anakin looked at the stranger who was just standing there with an amused look on his face.  
“You know,” He said adjusting his hold on the bundle he had under his arm. “Some might find it rude to be spied on.”  
“Who are you? And why are you here?” Anakin said in response   
“You really should introduce yourself before demanding an introduction from someone else.”  
Anakin glared but responded just the same. “Anakin Skywalker, now your turn.”  
The stranger rolled his eyes but still obliged. “Harry Potter, at your service master Jedi.”  
“Why are you here?”  
“Why does anyone come here? The sunny beaches?” Harry quipped. “I came here for some Kyber crystals, naturally.”  
“You’re not a Jedi.”  
“And you’re clearly not blind.”  
“Are you a Sith?”Anakin asked earning a loud Laugh from Harry.  
“Do I look like a Sith to you?” he asked amused  
After a few moments Anakin lowered his Lightsaber and relaxed his stance a bit. “No, no you don’t…”he trailed off.  
“So what do you want with the Crystals?”  
“A Lightsaber, Naturally.” Harry said walking over to one over the main formations in the cave with crystals growing out of it.   
Anakin was a little stumped on how to respond to this. So he just watched as Harry continued to walk and feel out through the Force for Crystals that resonated with him. The whole process took a while. Not because Harry couldn’t find a Crystal that resonated with him. In fact, he found the first one pretty quickly, but he didn’t stop looking. Not until he had eleven crystals. Ranging in six different colors, Blue, Green, Yellow, Purple, White, and the most surprising of all, two black. Each time he found one, he would tuck it into the bundle under his arm.  
“Why do you need so many Crystals?” Anakin asked as they left the Cave.  
“Do you want to see?” Harry asked with a curious eyebrow being raised.  
Anakin was about to tell him to just answer the question when he saw the camp that had not been there when they had entered the cave. So stunned was he that he just blindly followed Harry over to the tent that had been erected in the center of the camp. Still, he came back to his senses just short of entering and hesitated following him inside. But Harry’s head popped back out again.  
“Are you coming in? I promise not to bite….well, not much anyway.” He said with a chuckle before ducking back in.   
With a huff Anakin followed him into the tent, but came up short when the inside was, not only comfortably warm, but also much larger than should have been possible.   
“How is this…”  
“Magic” Harry answered simply as he sat down at a table in the center of the entrance space.   
Looking round, Anakin could make out several rooms one that looked like a bedroom and one that looked like a kitchen of some sort.   
“Do you mean that the Force was used to create this?”  
“In a sense, now shush. I need to concentrate here.” Harry responded as he unrolled the bundle he had been carrying to reveal that it was filled with many different parts needed to make Lightsabers of varying sizes.  
Anakin watched as Harry fell easily into a meditative state and all of the pieces, crystals included, rose into the air and began assembling. He watched for a moment until he realized that Harry wasn’t making just one lightsaber, but several. Though only one was of a normal size. The others were much smaller, in fact they seemed too small. There was no way a person could possibly use the without hurting themselves. Finally when the last piece was placed onto the largest lightsaber they all gently floated back down onto the table.  
“There, all done.” Harry said happily.   
“How are these even usable?” Anakin asked picking up one of the smaller sabers Harry had built, from what he could tell, there was no way to turn it on.  
He quickly dropped it, however, when it suddenly flared to life shooting out a six inch yellow saber blade that only narrowly missed his hand. Harry laughed.  
“The switch is hidden inside, so you need to use the force to turn it on. Also,” he said waving his hand and suddenly all the tiny sabers floated into the air and ignited before doing strange twists and turns in the air like they were dancing with one another. “You control them with the Force also.”  
Anakin took a moment to center himself before he spoke. “Just what are you?”  
“Ah, now we’re getting to the big questions.” Harry said and opened his robe slightly allowing all of the Mini Sabers to deactivate and fly into a well-hidden pocket on the inside lining.   
“Right, were would you like me to begin.” He offered giving Anakin a gesture to sit in the chair across from him.  
“Okay, well…Where are you from?” Anakin asked sitting in the offered chair.  
“Somewhere far far away. Well beyond this Galaxy.”  
“Your saying you came out of wild space?”  
“There are other Galaxies you know. Just because you haven’t been there yet, doesn’t mean they aren’t there.” Harry countered.  
“So, are all you’re people advanced? Can they go to other Galaxies like you?”  
“Ha, no! My world is behind you by leaps and bounds. We haven’t even made to the edge of our own Solar system as of yet. I just happen to be a special case.”  
“Want to explain that?”  
“Not really.” Harry said leaning back making it clear he wasn’t going to answer that question.  
“Fine, so what are you then? You said you’re not a Jedi or a Sith, but you can use the Force more effortlessly than anyone I have ever seen.”  
“That’s…Kind of complicated. On my world I was what people would have called a Wizard. I have come to realize that Wizards are descendants of people who, like you, were sensitive to the Force, but through a special technique they were able to condense the energy of the Force within themselves. This created a sort of Core within them that they could access at will. They then passed the existence of this core onto their children. On my world though, the Force is referred to as ‘magic’.”  
“I don’t get it. I mean I get what you said, and I don’t understand how it’s possible, but I still get it. But what’s so complicated about that?”  
Harry let out a sigh before he answered. “A few Generations after the first wizards, my people started to lose the knowledge of how to use the Force around them rather than just that which existed in their core. One of the last to learn to do so was a man named Merlin. He was revered as the greatest wizard in history. Sadly, he only ever taught one person, who later was killed without passing on any of the secrets. As a result people stated moving away from the idea of magic outside of their core. Some could still teach themselves to access it, but it took years just to learn how to float a book. Never mind the things Merlin was capable of.”  
“But you learned how…”  
“I guess you could say I got a Crash Corse on how to Use the Force.” Harry answered smirking at his play on words.  
“And that has to do with the thing you don’t want to talk about right?”  
“And he learns. Don’t worry, I’ll tell you about it someday.” Harry said chuckling, earning a surprised chuckle from Anakin as well.  
“Okay, so you’re a wizard-“  
“I was, I can’t quite claim myself as a wizard now that I can use the force. So I think I’ll adopt the name mage for now.”  
“Fine so you’re a mage. Why are you here then? You came an awfully long way just to make a few Lightsabers.”  
“Funny, let’s just say, that I felt I was needed here. Besides, I could use a fresh start. Maybe I’ll start my own Order of Force users.”  
Anakin wasn’t sure how to respond to that so he only nodded.   
“So, what are you doing on this glorified Ice bucket? You seem a little young to be being wasted on a pointless guard duty.”  
Anakin Laughed. “Well, I think they may have ulterior motives to sending me here to be honest.”  
“Like what?” Harry asked.   
Anakin was a bit surprised that he began to fill Harry in on what had been going on. He just found it easy to talk to him. Naturally he didn’t pass on any sensitive information, just things that were general knowledge. Still, the fact that he didn’t interrupt or try to give him reasons for why things had happened as they had, meant allot to Anakin. He hadn’t realized he had really needed that until he had started unloading onto him. By the end of his little story, Harry was just sitting there with a thoughtful expression on his face.  
“So…what do you think?” Anakin found himself asking.  
“About what happened to Ahsoka? Or about how the Council chose to handle you?”  
“Um…Both?”  
“Let me tell you a story, Anakin.” Harry said summoning two cups and a bottle of some kind of Amber colored liquid. “This is the story of a young man, who was revered by my people for many years. Just because he survived a terrible tragedy. People sought him out for his opinions when he was too young to fully even grasp what was going on around him. Then, when he was Fourteen, a very powerful and evil Dark Lord returned. But the people in charge of the Government allowed their fear to rule them. So when the Boy tried to warn the innocent people who had idolized him for so long about the danger. They labeled him a liar, called him an attention seeking brat. Even tried to banish him from their society. When he refused to remain silent about the danger, they sent someone to silence him.”  
“You mean they tried to-“  
“No, they wouldn’t go that far…though perhaps the woman they sent might have. She was a cruel woman, who delighted in subjugating others. She constantly came up with ways to get the boy to go to detention, where she made him wright with a unique Item. Think of it as a pen, only it used the flesh and blood of the writer instead of ink. So many times he was subjected to that, that the words she made him write were forever scarred into the back of his hand.” Harry said throwing back his glass of what   
Anakin assumed was Alcohol. When he slammed the glass down on the table, Anakin saw pale white lines Scared into the back of his hand. They were too perfect to be anything but words, but Anakin didn’t recognize the Language.   
“I Must Not Tell Lies.” Harry said looking at his hand. “The Item was a Dark Magical Artifact. So this scar will never fade.”  
“You went through something like that…”  
“I did, but I like to think that I’m stronger for it.” Harry said pouring himself another glass. Anakin still hadn’t touched his. “So, when you ask me what I think, I can’t really say. But what I will say, is that this is a perfect example of why the Jedi never should have joined the Republic in this way.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Do you honestly believe that The Jedi wanted to send her to prison with nothing but a false trial? They were more than likely backed into a corner by the government. And when you have thousands of lives in your care, it sometimes becomes necessary to sacrifice the one for the good of the many.” He explained leaning back. “Still, had they been a separate entity from the Republic, they would have had more room to maneuver in that situation.”  
“So, you’re saying it was the Republic? Not the Order?”  
“No, what I’m saying is that, it looks to me, like someone wanted to highlight the Order’s shortcomings.”  
Anakin was silent for a moment before he finally tried some of the drink he had been given. Only he spat it back out as soon as it hit his tongue from the burn, earning a laugh from Harry.  
“Sorry, I should have warned you. Fire Whiskey packs a punch.” Anakin wisely decided not to try to dink it again.   
Not long after that Anakin excused himself, stating he had readings he had to check, but that he would return the next day. Of course he wasn’t actually leaving because of any readings. He felt that Harry’s presence needed to be reported to the Council. So, begrudgingly, he trudged his way up to his little cave to make the call.   
Compared to the cozy warmth of Harry’s tent, his Cave felt cold and desolate. Still, it was better than being outside. Making his way over to the back of the cave, he activated the Holo-disc that was used for communications and punched in the Access code for Obi-wan’s ship. It took a minute, but eventually a Clone came up and Gave Anakin a Salute with a firmly stated ‘General’.  
Informing the clone that he needed to speak to Obi-wan, he sat back and waited. Trying to convince Obi-wan to call the rest of the Council took some doing, but he managed it. Throughout the entire debriefing, the only ones who seemed to actually listen to Anakin were Obi-wan and Yoda. Not that this really surprised him, but it did annoy him none the less. In the end Yoda had decided that he would come to Ilum himself to meet with Harry.  
"Go to Ilum, I will. Meet this 'Mage', Determine if friend or Foe, I might." he had said.  
The Whole conversation had taken almost four hours, and Anakin was exhausted. Sadly though, sleep seemed to elude him. Despite his Tossing and turning he just couldn’t get to sleep in his cold cave. Not when there was a perfectly warm tent nearby. After almost an Hour, he decided that he would suck it up and ask Harry if he could stay in the tent, stubbornness be damned, it was too damn cold!  
Chapter 1 END  
TBC


	3. Masters of the Force

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry About the delay, and that it's so Short, but I had allot going on the past couple of weeks, and I really wanted to get this up. don't worry there will be lots of action in the next chapter. which i promis will be posted within a week.

\---Time skip ---  
Darth Sidious was not happy. Were his plans progressing as he had anticipated? No, things were going far to slow in his opinion. Did his ultimate apprentice, whom he was attempting to lure to the Darkside, seek his Council regularly? Not anymore, and it could all be traced back to three years ago when HE came.  
Harry Potter had been a severe thorn in his side since the day he came to Coruscant. Just like everyone else, he had scoffed at the scrawny young man that Master Yoda had brought before the Senate. He had listened and simply waved off his desire to start his own Order. He allowed it just for hell of it, provided he could fund it himself. Honestly, he hadn’t actually believed that he would succeed, yet three years down the road, and he already had almost 1500 members.  
True most of that number were students. But a good portion of it was also made up of old Padawans and Jedi Knights who had left their Order for one reason or another. Even Anakin’s errant Padawan, Ahsoka had joined up a few months back. But even they were of less concern than the two who the boy had been seen with last month.   
Asajj Ventress, he had known would betray them. Despite her best attempts to hide it, there was still too much of the Light Side in her. This was why he had ordered Dooku to kill her while she was still too weak to be a threat. He had punished Dooku harshly for that little discrepancy in his orders. Now shews back, and what’s more she couldn’t even be touched because she had offered up information that the republic needed in exchange for a full pardon. Despite this, it was actually the presence of his Former Apprentice, Darth Maul, which had him on edge.  
True, he had never shared his identity with him before. But he was in possession of enough information that it could become a problem if not dealt with. Somehow the boy had gotten him to agree to train in the Grey Order, provided he give whatever information he might have on the Sith over to the Jedi. Something that, thankfully, had not yet occurred. The boy just seemed to draw Force sensitives to him like Moths to a flame. His Order was not an immediate threat by its self, as it was small and considered itself neutral in the current conflict, but it was recognized Galactically. Even the Mandalorians and the Huts had excepted the Order and were sending Force Sensitives to be trained as ‘Mages’, a feat that not even the Jedi, or the Sith at their peak, had managed to achieve. What was worse was that, although this ‘Grey Order’ was a separate entity from any ruling government body, they maintained a close relationship with the Jedi. If he tried to move on the Jedi, He would have the Mages at his neck within the Hour. Even worse though, was that with the backing of the rest of the Galaxy, they really could end him.  
No, The Grey Order of Mages needed to be dealt with, and quickly. Thankfully, he had managed to locate an Ancient Sith Holocron. Within which were the details of the Ancient Sith Arts to create Dark Side Beasts. Almost a year of experimenting with the Archaic art and he finally managed to create three creatures. He was confidant they could handle this task. The only downside was that they couldn’t really be controlled. So it would be a drop and let things happen operation, but he was confident. After all, He wasn’t The Dark Lord of the Sith for nothing.  
o===[=========== >  
Harry Stood from the Balcony of the now named ‘Grey Temple’ on the planet Ornfra within the Chiss Ascendancy, looking down into the courtyard where some of his students were training. The Chiss had been only more than happy to welcome Harry and his Order when he had stated his desire to train their Force Sensitives. He knew that they had once held an agreement with the Ancient Sith Empire, but the Empire had been wary of training Chiss in their ways because of their naturally pragmatic minds. They were well suited to a grey stance in the Force. The Jedi had trained a few, but those were far and few between. The Chiss were not big on the idea of sending their Children off to train when they were most likely never to see them again. Especially with their lifespans being as short as they were, Harry could understand.  
The Temple he now resided in had once been a Sith Temple, but was partially destroyed towards the end of Emperor Vitiate’s reign. It took a little creative spell work, but the temple was repaired and altered accordingly, and was now a Mage Temple. Most of the Sith Artifacts he had found he had, had destroyed. Most of them were far too dangerous. Not to mention, they were created to act in an addictive manner. The Dark Side was like a drug, you always wanted more. Harry’s Order was trying to teach that it was useful, but that it could not control and corrupt you unless you allowed it to.  
This was a view many in the Galaxy liked, and drew them to him. Even now, many planets and systems were building Temples for his Order, in the hopes that he would send Mages to man them. He had every intension of doing that too, just as soon as someone could pass his trials.   
He let out a sigh, his ranking system was pretty simple, and worked in a similar fashion to the Jedi. At the bottom you had initiates/ Students. Those who had not yet earned the Title Mage. Above that, you had the Apprentices. Those who had earned the Title Mage, but were not yet ready to be on their own. Next you had the normal Mages, these were akin to the Jedi Knights, and he had lots of those already. But the next rank was that of High Mage. This was similar to a Jedi Master, but as of yet none had passed his high trials. Some thought them too difficult, but really they weren’t. the magical side of the Trials only required a knowledge up to that of a 4th year in Hogwarts. But many were finding it difficult to shift from their old teachings into this new form. Finally, at the top of the proverbial pyramid, was the rank of Arch Mage. This was his Title, and he assumed it was partially why he got on so well with Jedi Grand Master Yoda. Like the Grand Master in the Jedi, the Arch Mage was the Head of the Order and held a great deal of responsibility. This sadly was magnified in his case because no one had been able to become a High Mage, so he couldn’t form a council to Delegate some of the responsibility to.  
Tomorrow, he would be holding another trial for a few hopeful Mages. Among them was Anakin’s runaway Padawan, Ahsoka Tano. She was a real fire cracker, and took to Magic like a fish to water, he had high hopes for her. Anakin had done an excellent job with her as far as her training went. She was one of the best with a Lightsaber he had seen. And her intuition into the Force was almost unparalleled, he did worry about her becoming overly confident, but was reminded that she was able to judge her own character rather well.   
Looking Down he noticed anther couple of Mages who would be taking the Trials. Asajj Ventress and her partner Enric Jax. Enric was a curious little thing. Then again as a Squib, that was to be expected. He always had his nose in some research or another, and always had a question he needed to ask. His red fur would often bristle when someone said something he didn’t like. And it was almost always about Ventress. Ventress, for her part, seemed mostly indifferent to the little creature that was so fiercely protective of her. She was only too happy to pretend he didn’t exist until it was convenient to have him around, something he apparently didn’t mind all that much.  
“M-Master…” came a voice from behind him.  
Harry turned to see one of his newer students attempting to create a bluebell flame. Well, attempting might not be the right word. They were succeeding rather well, but were feeding too much power into the flame causing it to explode outward uncontrollably.   
“You’re doing fine Maul, it’s okay to be frustrated, but don’t let your anger rule you.” He said turning fully back into the room and walking around Maul. “Anger is a powerful emotion; it can make many force abilities much stronger if it is used to fuel them. But much like with this flame, if you do not learn to temper it with your other emotions, it can only harm you.” Harry lectured once again with practiced ease.  
Maul was a unique case. One unlike any Harry could even dream of. His mind had been altered on such a level it was unthinkable. First his mother, who was able to use some form of chaotic magic, altered his psyche in the hopes of creating a powerful warrior to use as her own. Then later by a Sith Lord who stole him from his Mother and corrupted him with the Dark Side. If anything, Maul was to be pitied. He had lived his entire life up to this point, never truly understanding just who he really was. It was only after Ventress had approached him with his location that he had thought to find him. Once he did, it was a truly terrifying sight. He had escaped from a prison, specially designed to hold Jedi. And was morning the Loss of his Brother Savage. It had taken weeks to get him to open up to him. But now, slowly, he was making his way back into himself.  
“Y-you sound like a Jedi…” Maul said trying to keep his flame from flashing outward again.  
“No, a Jedi would tell you to ‘push’ the anger away. To find peace and blah blah blah. In the end it is the same problem. They do not seek to temper their emotions with one another.” Harry said waving it off. He might be close friends with many Jedi, but that didn’t mean he didn’t think their ideas were Foolish.   
“So, how do you t-temper your emotions around the M-Major?” Maul asked with mischievous grin that he had started wearing since his lessons began with Harry.   
He had really started to come out of his shell since eating Harry. It had been a hard Journey, and he still had a long way to go. But Harry was slowly showing him that the way he had acted before was not truly him, but was more a creature that the Dark Lord had made him into. The longer he continued to train with Harry, the more he came to realize, that the old him from before he was kidnaped was still there. It was just buried beneath his insecurities and fears.  
Harry, for his part, blushed lightly. Major Jac’ebum ‘Omuni was a member of the Chiss Military and his official Liaison with their Government. He also happened to be a horrible flirt when it came to Harry, and it was driving him nuts. All the Chiss were highly attractive due to their higher metabolism. Strangely enough, most seemed indifferent when it came to the idea of flirting. Then you had Jac, who just seemed to live for making Harry Blush, which was an achievement all its own. And one that his many students, or at least the ones he had taken a liking too, enjoyed teasing him about.  
Waving his hand, he sent a spray of Icey cold water over Maul and his flame, extinguishing it.  
“That is for picking on your teacher.” Harry said laughing at the spluttering Maul, but came up short when he sensed something entering the Atmosphere. Something unnatural, and very Dangerous.   
O==={========== >   
Being the Grand Master of the Jedi Order, Yoda was allotted certain privileges that others were not. One of those being a private meditation room, accessible only to him, and Mace Windu as the other head of the Order. He had only intended to Meditate for about an Hour, but it hadn’t taken him long to sense a disturbance in the Force. What’s more, it seemed to be centered around his new friend Harry Potter. Many Jedi had not been happy with the idea of another Galactic Order of Force users, But Yoda somehow managed to shut them up. Harry was…in a word, unique. When one looked within the Force he shone like beacon in the night. But just as with any light, He cast a very dark shadow. Yoda had not so long ago learned that Darkness within one’s self did not make you Evil. Whether or not you chose to act upon that Darkness did. And if there was one thing Yoda was sure of, it was that Harry would not succumb to the Darkness that easily.   
So this disturbance was most distressing. As it most likely meant that the Dark Side was moving against him. Yoda had feared that this might happen, but had hoped that the Sith would respect Harry’s desire to remain neutral in this war. Apparently, however, they did not.   
Yoda sensed the door to his Meditation chamber open and knew it was Master Windu.   
“A Message you bring me hmm?” Yoda said in greeting without opening his eyes.  
“We have a call,” Windu said waiting for the little green Jedi Master to open his eye’s. when he did not Windu pressed on. “From the Ascendancy. “  
Yoda opened his eyes and looked to Windu with a sad expression. “Attacked, the Mage were?”  
“Are being, apparently.” Windu said turning to Follow when Yoda stood and walked out of the room. “They want to know if we can send a small recon group in since Harry has apparently put them on lockdown. Only force sensitives can open the Gates.”  
Yoda Nodded as he walked. “Know of this, I did. Spoken to me on it, the Arch Mage has.”  
“Now why does that not surprise me?” Windu muttered as they came up to the door to the council meeting room. But flinched when a sharp pain shot threw his foot where Yoda had struck him with his cane.   
“Old, I am. Not deaf.” He said walking past the much taller human into the Room to take his place.  
Most of the rest of the council was already there and waiting. With the Exception of aster Shaak Ti who was on an important mission.   
“Begin we should.”  
Windu nodded, before hitting a button on the side of the Hall which opened the Call. Instantly the Image of a willful looking Chiss appeared in the center of the room.   
“Master Jedi,” He spoke with a small bow. “I am Lord Carito Nuruodo. Head of the Nuruodo Royal Family, In charge of Foreign affairs and the Chiss Royal Military.” He introduced himself.  
“Called us, Why have you?” Yoda asked.  
“Of course,” he said clearing his throat and straightening up. Obviously he wasn’t happy about calling them. “As of two hours ago, the Grey Temple on Ornfra was attacked by an unknown Force. This was the last transmission to come out of the temple.” He said and suddenly his image was replaced with that of a young male Frozian, his Feline eye’s filled with fear.  
“This is the Grey Temple to Csaplar City, we are under attack…we- we don’t know what we’re facing here. Activating Quarantine protocols-“   
“Onttoro, Hurry it up. It’s- Shit!” he was suddenly cut off by another voice off screen.  
“Tara!” he called then suddenly the image faded out.  
Lord Nuruodo reappeared once again. To see a somber feeling had fallen over the Jedi.  
“This Attack must have been truly devastating for the Temple to have fallen.” Said Jedi Master Ki Adi Mundi.  
“The Temple still stands Master Jedi.” Spoke the Chiss Lord. “However, they have enacted the Quarantine protocols. Only someone who can use the Force can open the gates inside now.”  
“You wish the Jedi to place our own in danger?” spoke Master Windu. It was a well-known fact that he didn’t particularly care for Harry.  
“Forgive me Master Jedi, but the Royal Council is at a loss. Those who know how to use the Force are already in the Temple, and we do not know what we are facing. The Jedi are our last chance.”   
All was quiet as the Jedi thought this over.   
“Three we shall send.” Yoda said breaking the Silence. “Myself, Kenobi, and Skywalker.”  
There were some minor arguments against this, but Yoda shut them down quickly. He would not risk others for this.  
“Thank you.” Said the Chiss Lord and another figure appeared behind him. “This is Major Omuni. He has been living at the Temple for several months and knows it’s layout. He will be joining you as you’re guide.”   
“very well.”  
Chapter 2 END  
TBC

**Author's Note:**

> My first story on here, And my very first SW HP cross over. please be gentle. lol working on the nest chapter even now.


End file.
